


Red Racer and Ice Cream

by GuineapigQueen



Series: 400 Followers Requests [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Schmoop, drunken teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: He could leave, but he knows Tweek will start worrying about him. Tweek is having a good night, he seems pleasantly drunk and is having a great time with Jimmy and Token. Craig doesn't want to wreck what is shaping up to ve a good night for Tweek. It's taken a while to get Tweek to really feel comfortable in social situations like these. He wants Tweek to have the best night he can.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: 400 Followers Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718590
Kudos: 50





	Red Racer and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> A request asking for Craig and Tweek ditching a party for red racer and ice cream. It's just some cute teenage fluff ft drunk Tweek. Hope you like it anon! :)

Craig's head is thumping. This is the third time a drunk Clyde has insisted on playing Sandstorm by Darude and Craig has just about had it with him. There's no nice way to say this, but Clyde is an annoying drunk. He's one of Craig's best friends and Craig would do anything for him but Craig is anything if honest. Clyde is annoying when he drinks, that's just how it is. Most of the time Craig is okay with it but tonight it's really getting to him. He thinks this might be because he's miserable and sober when everyone else is drunk and having fun. Craig doesn't normally like to be such a party pooper, but his headache has him sitting in the corner trying to find some peace. 

He could leave, but he knows Tweek will start worrying about him. Tweek is having a good night, he seems pleasantly drunk and is having a great time with Jimmy and Token. Craig doesn't want to wreck what is shaping up to ve a good night for Tweek. It's taken a while to get Tweek to really feel comfortable in social situations like these. He wants Tweek to have the best night he can. 

Everyone is being so loud that Craig decides to lock himself in Tokens bedroom. If Tweek gsts worried he'll text him and Craig can let him know where he is. Token has a big, comfy bed that Craig knows he won't mind if Craig lays on it. Craig is grateful for the relationship he has with all of his best friends, he'd totally let them crash in his bed too if they were feeling kinda rough. 

Craig is fairly sure Tweek will want to go home in a few hours. He usually does, he prefers being cuddled up to Craig in bed than trying to find a spare surface around Token's house. Luckily tonight Craig is sober and can get them home easy. He just has to rest here until Tweek decides he's had enough. He feels a little better having some walls and a door between him and the loud music. That combined with Token's fluffy pillow and warm blanket he begins to allow himself to relax. 

Craig and Tweek haven't been officially dating for all that long but they've been friends forever. Craig thinks that's a nice way to think about it. To date your best friend, things aren't so awkward and Craig already knows so much about Tweek. What he likes, what he doesn't, he knows they have things in common to talk about and are already comfortable with each other. Whilst they're dating Craig is getting to know Tweek in a new way though. It's nice, getting to know even more new sides of him. 

He's never been very good with feelings, or at least, expressing them outloud anyway. He thinks he has quite nice romantic thoughts and feelings but they just stay there, in his head. He's just not great at saying things out loud. Tweek is much better with that stuff, Craig kinda hopes he can learn to be better though being with Tweek. 

He lets himself rest a minute and close his eyes as his head sinks into the soft pillow. He smiles in his sleepy state when he thinks of Tweek having a great time downstairs. He's not even mad that Tweek is enjoying himself so much without Craig. He's just glad that Tweek has loosened up so much that he's let himself have so much fun on his own. It's a sign that Tweek is coming out of his shell and gaining more confidence. That's what Craig wants to see, not Tweek desperately clinging to him. He feels they are secure that way. 

Craig doesn't think they would have ever gotten together if it was left up to him. Only because he's an oblivious idiot who was much too scared to admit his feelings. He was scared he might ruin things with his best friend. Tweek is not only better at talking about his feelings he's also bolder. He was much happier to speak up. For Tweek, not telling Craig was suffocating and he had to tell him how he felt. He had to take the chance. Craig just couldn't believe the person  _ he  _ liked had liked him back. He didn't know why Tweek liked him but he wasn't about to say no. They've been together ever since and for Craig, it's just felt like they're growing together. They're both the same people, but opened up through love. Craig never really thought he'd ever have that. He is surprised he's so happy. He falls into a light but restful sleep to these warm, happy thoughts. It comforts him a little knowing this is a bad night, not a bad life. 

—

Craig wakes to the bed dipping. He must've fallen asleep properly because he didn't hear the door open or anyone come inside. He startles a little but calms when he realises its Tweek, a sloppy, slightly drunk Tweek, but still Tweek. 

"I've been  _ -hnn-  _ looking for you" Tweek says, realising Craig is awake.

"I fell asleep, sorry" Craig replies. Tweek belly flops down next to him on the bed. 

"Why did you leave?" Tweek asks, wriggling in closer so that their bodies are touching. 

"I had a headache and wanted to rest" Craig says quietly, he rolls over and gives Tweek a little kiss. 

"Why didn't you just  _ -nghh- _ tell me? We coulda left" Tweek asks, he's concerned and it's sweet. 

"I didn't wanna ruin your night babe, I could see you were having fun" Craig tries to explain, a smile creeping up on his face.

"But I care about you. I wanna make you feel better… I don't mind  _ -nnn- _ leaving early" Tweek says. Craig knows he's sort of got an ulterior motive in that now, he probably wants to go himself. He's not great at subtlety when inebriated. 

"I know, I just saw you were coming out of your shell and enjoying yourself and I didn't wanna ruin that" Craig tells him, smiling fondly. 

"You wouldn't. I love you" Tweek says sweetly. Craig leans over and pulls him into a hug.

"Do you wanna go, is that why you're here?" Craig asks.

"Yeah, I wanna  _ -ah-  _ snuggle up together" Tweek admits, hugging Craig closer.

"I thought so, let's go" Craig replies "let's cuddle in our own bed."

Craig doesn't realise till later he called his bed "ours". That's just how things are slowly unfolding, things are becoming "theirs." 

Craig has to drive home, but that's okay. They either take turns or decide to walk. Craig is feeling a little better after his nap, so he's happy to be the designated driver. 

"I'm  _ -hnng-  _ hungry baby," Tweek says very sweetly. 

"What do you want?" Craig chuckles, he loves Tweek and Tweek absolutely has him whipped. He will totally get Tweek food if he asks for it.

"Ice cream" Tweek says "use my  _ -ah- _ card." 

"Sure babe, I can pay if you want?" Craig offers. He likes the idea of treating his boyfriend. 

"Nah, you're driving me home I'll  _ -nnn- _ pay" Tweek says, a drunken smile playing at his features. 

Craig just takes them through the drive thru seeing as it's late. He wasn't going to get anything for himself but Tweek insists. 

"I wanna enjoy it  _ with  _ you," Tweek tells him. 

"Snuggling with ice cream doesn't sound so bad," Craig says happily. 

"Ice cream and  _ -hnn-  _ Red Racer?" Tweek suggests. 

"You know me so well," Craig says.

"Yeah, you said you didn't  _ -gah- _ feel good before" Tweek replies "I am worried about you."

"I feel a little better now" Craig tries to comfort him.

"Still, I feel bad for ignoring you before now I wanna make you  _ -nnn- _ feel better, '' Tweek confesses. Craig doesn't see it this way at all, Craig made the choice to go somewhere quiet. He wanted Tweek to have his fun. 

"It's okay Tweek, you weren't ignoring me" Craig promises "I was happy to let you chill."

"I still wanna make you feel better," Tweek tells him.

"You're such a good boyfriend, I love you" Craig grins. They're both so lovestruck and silly. 

"I love you too baby" Tweek replies, grinning. 

They rush inside after Craig parks so that the ice cream doesn't melt. Tweek puts on a big show of setting up the bed. Fluffing up the pillows and making sure the blankets all cover Craig. 

"Start eating babe" Tweek tells him, "I'm putting the  _ -hnn-  _ show on."

Craig can't help but giggle at tipsy Tweek, but he's trying his best and that's what counts. Tweek does manage to get the show on though. Red Racer is Craig's favorite childhood show. Even if he has grown older and mostly out of it, he always comes back to it for comfort. Tweek knows this and it warms his heart knowing Tweek knows exactly how to make him feel better. 

Craig feels warm and full, knowing that his future with Tweek is a positive one. Even if they break up in the future, his first relationship will have been so secure and happy. Craig has a sneaking suspicion they'll make it though. He can't see himself with anyone else. The parties are fun, but nothing really beats ice cream and comfort TV with the one you love. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
